Handelsschiff Windrose/Logbuch
center Das Logbuch der Windrose - Zurück zur See E's sind unzählige Monate nun vergangen und ich habe das Logbuch vor mir liegen und die Windrose wieder unter den Füßen. Wer hätte es je glauben können, die Windrose aus den Händen der Blutsegel zu bekommen? Nach all dem was passiert ist, bin ich mir nicht sicher ob es ein Fluch ist der Eirim und mich am Leben lies oder das Schicksal? Es war grauenhaft mit anzusehen wie die Windrose in die Hände der Piraten fiel. Mein Bootsmann Long John Copper hat uns verraten. Seine Seele für ein paar Goldmünzen und Huren eingetauscht. Ich fühle mich schuldig das ich ihn trotz der skeptischen Blicke der Crew damals mit an Bord nahm. Hätten wir den Kerl nicht mit, wäre es wohl nie soweit gekommen. Die Mannschaft wehrte sich mit allen Mitteln, keiner von ihnen verschwendete auch nur den Gedanken daran die Windrose aufzugeben. Es waren gefühlte Jahre in denen wir der Pein der Blutsegeln ausgeliefert waren. Den Stolz den die Mannschaft hatte, kostete sie das Leben. Keiner wollte Pirat werden und sich den Blutsegeln anschließen. Gehängt, Totgeschlagen, Missbraucht oder an Sklavenhändlern verkauft zerbarstete die einst stolze Mannschaft der Windrose. Als ich irgendwann zu mir kam, waren Eirim, Joe und ich in einem Käfig gefangen und wurden von Kutschen transportiert. Wir landeten in Ketten gefangen auf einem Podest der Arena. Es war das Mekka der Sklavenhändler. Gladiatoren gegen Gladiatoren... nur einer konnte jeweils ein Kampf überleben. Sie schickten Tiere als Gegner oder die skurilsten Lebewesen und Missgeburten in den Kampf. Joe wurde als erstes in die Arena geworfen, ich konnte nicht hinsehen was mit dem mir stehts treuen Matrosen passierte.Es war merkwürdig als ich in Eirim´s Augen sah, als wir nun da hinab sollten. Man sah ihr die Hoffnung aus dem Gesicht gleiten wie die Sonne die im Meer versinkt. War das unser Schicksal, als Festmahl für ein Raubtier zu Enden? Das Gefühl das der Tod uns nun so erreichen würde, war beschämend. Wir versuchten uns zu wehren, diesen Tauren irgendwie in die Knie zu zwingen, was zuerst nicht gelang. Doch dann brach das pure Chaos aus. Die Bühnen tobten und ein paar Männer und Frauen befreiten uns. '' ''Wir folgten ihnen zu einer Janeen Donovan die uns außerhalb der Arena schon erwartete. Donovan ist die Anführerin der Landratten vom Halndelsbund und wie es aussieht, sickerte das verschwinden der Windrose durch. Für die Mannschaft kam wohl jede Hilfe zu spät, aber diese Chance lasse ich mir nicht entgehen, Rache an diesem Schwein zu nehmen der uns verraten hat. Es war nicht leicht die Zeit in Beutebucht ohne die Mannschaft. Eirim blieb Treu an meiner Seite. Ich wünschte mir keinen anderen Smutje als Sie auf dem Schiff. Eine junge Frau und ein Kerl heuerten vor ein paar Tagen in Beutebucht an. Ein ehemaliger Navigator namens Terance Harkon aus der Armee und eine junge Dame mit dem Spitznamen Pfote die Arbeit auf dem Schiff wollte. Nun am heutigen Tage war es dann soweit. Mithilfe gut ausgebildeten Kämpfern des Handelsbundes und der herausgefundenen Position der Windrose holten wir Sie uns zurück. Und wieder, mußte auf der Windrose viel Blut vergossen werden. Die Dielen des Decks waren immer noch getränkt mit Blut und nun kam erneut frisches dazu. Blut soll mit Blut vergolten werden, die Rache wird bitter sein und so verlor auch John Copper der zum Käpt´n der Windrose ernannt wurde, verdienend seinen Kopf! Angeschlagen schafften wir es das Schiff unter unsere Kontrolle zu bringen, die Leichen zu beseitigen und sind nachdem zwei der verfolgenden Blutsegelschiffe in die Luft gesprengt wurden auf dem Weg nach Beutebucht. Laut erkenntnissen des Navigators und meiner Vermutung werden wir morgen gegen späteren Abend einlaufen können. __________________________________________________________________________________ Tag 2: A'''lles verlief Perfekt, zu Perfekt könnte ich meinen. Die Nacht war etwas Windig aber die Windrose war gut kontrollierbar und der Kurs passte. Pfote reinigte die Decks und Eirim machte sich die Kombüse zurecht. Terance übernahm in der Früh wieder das Ruder und ich konnte mich in meiner Kajüte ein wenig ausruhen. Als ich aufwachte schaukelte das Schiff etwas stärker, die See ist unruhiger geworden. Das Wetter zog sich auch immer mehr zusammen, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwanden hinter dicken Wolken. Um die Segel nicht zu sehr zu überbelasten refften wir diese. Pfote und Eirim erwiesen sich als recht Mutig, die Wanten hochzuklettern und die Segel einzuholen. Doch kurz darauf traute ich meinen Augen kaum. Wir wurden verfolgt! Nachdem ich mit dem Fernrohr die Flagge der Blutsegel ausmachen konnte, war es Zeit die Segel wieder zu hissen. Egal ob sie reißen, wir mußten nach Beutebucht, nur da sind wir in Sicherheit. Ein Kampf auf offener See mit der kleinen Besatzung der Windrose gegen ein Schlachtschiff der Piraten die wohl recht wütend waren war aussichtslos. Wir mußten Geschwindigkeit aufbauen. Ich gab den Befehl die Segel wieder zu hissen und die Wellen als Sprungbrett zu benutzen um mehr Fahrt zu machen. Doch die Verfolger ließen nicht locker, hätten sie eine Frontkanone gehabt, hätten sie wohl meine Kajüte damit zersiebt, so Nah waren sie an uns dran. Die Windrose war verdammt unruhig, die Segel konnten jeden Augenblick reißen, ein Mast brechen oder gar die Flanken von der Wucht der Wellen aufbrechen. Ein großer Kawenzmann vorraus, entweder wir schaffen es oder die Windrose wird daran zerschellen, aber obgleich wir zerschellen oder in die Hände der Piraten wieder kommen, macht kein Unterschied. Nochmals lasse ich die Windrose nicht in den Hände dieser Land-Lubber fallen. Die Windrose krachte durch die große Welle wie ein Bolzen durch eine Rüstung. Ein mächtiger Schlag durchfuhr das Schiff, schleuderte dabei die ganze Besatzung zu Boden und riss ein Stück vom Topmast ab. Das Großsegel fing an auszureißen unter der hohen Last. Doch die Windrose nahm ihre Fahrt ungebremst weiter auf. Unsere Verfolger dagegen hatten wohl Probleme bekommen oder den Mut verloren uns weiter zu verfolgen, wir gewannen immer mehr Abstand zu ihnen bis sie nur noch am Horizont zu sehen waren. Die See wurde immer ruhiger je näher wir dem Hafen von Beutebucht kamen. Terance steuerte die Windrose sanft an den Steg an. Jetzt sind wir in Beutebucht und die Windrose kann wieder revidiert werden... Ein Hoch auf die Windrose, ich wußte doch, sie lässt uns nicht im Stich !!! __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Tag 3: Z'''iemlich bedrückend mal wieder in Beutebucht festzusitzen, jedoch sieht es ganz gut aus, bald wieder die Fracht die sich in Beutebucht angesammelt hat nach Sturmwind zu bringen. Die Windrose wird ziemlich überladen sein für den Anfang, aber nach den Tortouren in letzter Zeit bin ich frohen Mutes. Tevin, ein Schiffszimmermann der mir einen guten Eindruck macht, nimmt sich der Windrose an und will sie wieder in Schuß bringen. Ebenso hat sich ein kleiner Gnom den ich in Beutebucht traf bereit erklärt ein paar kleine Verbesserungen durchzuführen. Ob ich dem kleinen Gnom mit dem weißen Bart trauen kann, wird sich noch herausstellen, zumindest erscheint er mir mit demselben Hutgeschmack und seiner netten Frau die dabei war, recht Symphatisch. Der Schmied dagegen wollte Pardou nicht von seinem hohen Preis für die Eisenbeschläge runter. Mußte bei ihm etwas mit dem Degen nachhelfen bis er seine überteuerten Beschläge zu einem normalen Preis senkte. Ich hoffe er hält das Maul und keine Goblinwachen stehn demnächst vor der Tür. Manchmal muß man sich in dieser Stadt einfach durchbeißen, wenn man nicht vor die Hunde gehen will. Ich bin gespannt wann die Windrose wieder einsatzfähig sein wird, die Segel gehisst werden können und der salzige Fahrtwind wieder durch das Gesicht weht. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Tag 5: I'''mmernoch gammelt die Mannschaft und ich hier in Beutebucht herum. Die Arbeiten an der Windrose sind bald abgeschlossen und schon bald ist Sie wieder einsatzfähig. Ich werde demnächst Tevin fragen, ob er nicht Lust hätte mit aufs Schiff zu kommen, er ist zwar schon Älters, aber vielleicht kann er die Groschen und die Freiheit brauchen. Wie ich sehe leistet er gute Arbeit und ein Bootsmann wäre wohl aller erste Sahne. Sobald die Waren aus Beutebucht, Sturmwind erreichen, kann ich auch wieder genug Heuer der Besatzung vergeben, was sie sicher motivieren wird. Die Anlegegebühren habe ich heute auch schon entrichtet und wird bis nächste Woche reichen. Bin auch sehr zuversichtlich, das ich mit der Windrose bis Ende nächster Woche ablegen kann. Sturmwind wird sich sicher freuen. Auch wenn ich diese Stadt nicht sonderlich mag, freue ich mich dennoch, dort wieder anlegen zu dürfen. Es is ein wirklich befreiendes Gefühl, die Windrose wieder im Hafen vor mir zu sehen. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Tag 7: (die Schrift ist etwas krakelig und die Tinte ein wenig verwischt) H'''eute ist die Windrose fertig gestellt worden. Sie ist fortan Einsatzbereit. Ich habe heute mit Mrs. Donovan gesprochen und sie über mein Ablegen in einer Woche informiert. Die Windrose muß jetzt nur noch beladen werden. Die Liste der Bestellung bin ich schon Abends vor dem Essen durchgegangen und es ist alles soweit da was geschrieben steht. Ich hoffe ein paar Leutchen helfen hier mit, damit nächste Woche die Windrose zügig beladen werden kann. Im Gemeinschaftsraum des Lagers war heute ziemlich volles Haus und Eirim hatte was zu tun. Der Rum war heute wohl recht genüsslich.... im Gegensatz zu meinen Gedanken. Immer wieder sehe ich Pfote und Terance aneinanderhängen, manchmal find ich die beiden wirklich süß aber ich hoffe nicht das sie es auf dem Schiff übertreiben, es stachelt meine Erinnerung nur noch mehr an. Dazu kam noch, das Eirim frische Luft schnappen wollte, was wohl ne kleine Ausrede war um den jungen Boten Jimmy zu begleiten, was sie sicher nich zugeben würde vor mir. Leider weiß ich gar nich mehr so richtig wie ich in meine Kajüte hier her kam und wo ich mich an der Hand verletzt habe bin ich mir auch nich mehr sicher... Die Wunde brennt zumindest, aber es ist kein Vergleich zu meinen Schmerzen im inneren.... aber wenigstens lässt mich der Rum nie alleine. A.Maclean __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Tag 9: '''D'er heutige Tag war eine Fars wie im Buche geschrieben. Er fing schon recht beschissen an mit dem Dauerregen. Wie immer machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Gemeinschaftsräume des Lagers. Terance und Eirim waren schon da und Eirim machte mir nen Krog. Mein nasser Hut trocknete nur langsam von dem Sauwetter. Es ging um Geschichten und Träume bei den beiden, was man sich früher gewünscht hat zu werden als man klein war als Beispiel. Der Abend zog sich recht in die länge bis zum Essen. Der neue Versuch den Eirim in der Küche anstellte war gelungen, das Essen schmeckte jedem. Ich merkte dabei wie die Rumflasche sich immer schneller leerte und mein Geist immer weiter abdriftete. Als sich Terance so an Pfote warf sah ich wieder mich und Bill. Es verging kaum eine Nacht, kaum eine Stunde ohne das ich nicht an ihn erinnert werde. Die fliegende Ödlander wird demnächst auftauchen und Bill wird mich zu sich holen wollen. Ich habe das schwarze Mal, er wird mich finden. Käpt´n Bones wird aber die Windrose und die Mannschaft nicht gehen lassen, also muß er mich an Land holen, damit meine Mannschaft verschont bleibt, er wird es nur das eine mal in zwei Monaten können dann darf er zehn Jahre nicht mehr an Land.'' Eirim war wohl genervt von meinem gesäufe und war außer sich. Der Streit mit Ihr eskalierte fast, ich war kurz davor ihr eine zu deppern oder das Schwert zu ziehen als ich dann bemerkte was los war. Ich war nicht mehr Ich selber, der ständige Schmerz und der Rum veränderten mich. Terance hatte Recht mit seinen Worten, ich werde mich verlieren. Vielleicht habe ich mich wirklich schon verloren, ich muß den Kurs ändern wenn ich die Mannschaft nicht in Gefahr bringen will. Immerhin unterliegen sie meinen Befehlen, was würden solche Fehler dann anrichten? Der Streit besänftigte als ich Eirim von Bill erzählte, was auf mich zu kommen wird und ich habe dann, wer es auch glauben mag, Wasser getrunken. Und nun, werde ich nun zum ersten mal seit zehn Jahren versuchen zu schlafen und mich nicht mehr mit dem Rum beschäftigen und wachhalten. ''Es ist Zeit für einen Neuanfang, Bill ist Tod, er ist nur noch ein Monster... A. Maclean __________________________________________________________________________________ Tag 16 - Die Abreise: N'''achdem die Mannschaft mir nun zeigte, das sie steht´s hinter mir steht und die Situationen geklärt wurden, war heute der Tag der Abreise. Der mitreisende Gast Namens Akios del Marr, stand schon wartend am Steg und wurde von mir aufs Schiff begleitet. Ebenso ging es Jimmy wohl nich so prickelnd, ich hoffe der schleppt mir keine Krankheit aufs Schiff. Er verbringt die meiste Zeit unter Deck mit heißem Bohnengebräu und Suppe von Eirim. Auf Donovan und den Rest habe ich leider vergeblich gewartet, wenn diese auch meist pünktlich waren, konnten wir nicht mehr längers warten mit dem Ablegen. Es hat sicher seine Gründe und ich hoffe es ist nichts tragisches passiert bei denen. Terri brannte bald darauf das Ruder zu drehen, die Leinen wurden eingeholt, der Anker gelichtet und die Segel gehisst. Die Windrose verlies den Hafen Beutebucht´s ruhig und sicher. Das Schiff lag sehr gut im Wasser, die Beladung war einwandfrei. Das Wetter schien uns heute auch wohlgesonnen zu sein und wir machten gute Fahrt. Die Nacht war ruhig, etwas kühl und Sternenklar. Der leichte Wind lies die Windrose sanft wie eine Feder über das Wasser gleiten. Was mir noch ein wenig Sorgen macht, ist die Takelage am Hauptmast. Sie ist recht Stramm gezurrt und könnte meiner Meinung nach, bei hohem Wind reißen. Werde aber mit Tevin noch darüber reden. Aber nun bin ich erstmal Glücklich, einen Tag ohne Zwischenfälle auf See zu verbringen. Der Gast erwies sich als ziemlicher Schiffskenner und heuerte um einen Posten als Bootsmann oder Manschaftsoffizier an. Ich werde mir den Kerl mal genau anschauen und mich dann in Sturmwind mit der Mannschaft zusammensetzen. A.Maclean __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Tag 17 - Unwetter: I'''ch hoffte noch, es würde so bleiben, aber weit gefehlt. Das Wetter kam über uns wie eine Welle die den Sand am Strand aufwühlt. Dunkle Wolken zogen auf und ein Unwetter brach über die Windrose herrein. Die Segel gerefft waren wir der See übergeben. Die Wellen schlugen hart auf die Windrose ein, die Besatzung wurde ganz schön durchgeschüttelt von der Wucht der Kawenzmänner. Wie ich sehe und auch von Tevin bestätigt bekam, hielt die Windrose dem Seegang stand. Erst in der Nacht lies das Unwetter nach und die Wolken rissen auf. Die Sterne gaben uns wieder die Position preis. Wir sind 40 Seemeilen vom Kurs abgekommen und sind nun wieder auf dem Weg in die Nordströmung. Sollten wir die Strömung bis Sonnenaufgang erreichen, dürften wir bis zum Abendrot im Sturmwinder Hafen einlaufen. Terri und der Gast an Bord haben sich etwas stärker verletzt, ich hoffe wir kommen also schnell wieder in Sturmwind an. Ohne Arzt an Bord kann jede kleine Schramme gefährlich sein. Die Sonne geht bald auf, Terri hat soeben das Ruder wieder übernommen und ich werde mich nun ein paar Stunden hinlegen, die Nacht war recht kühl in den nassen Klamotten. A. Maclean __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Tag 18 - Ankunft: D'''ie Sonne schien, die See wurde Ruhig heute. Der Wind lag recht gut in den Segeln und die Küste war in Sichtweite. Wir haben es geschafft. Zur Abenddämmerung erreichten wir den Hafen Sturmwind´s und legten an. Ich hoffe am morgigen Tag finden sich ein paar Helfer, um die Ware ins Warenhaus des Handelsbundes zu bringen. Nun ist aber erst einmal Speisen und die Vorräte an Bord auffüllen angesagt. Ich habe der Mannschaft bis morgenfrüh Freigang erlaubt. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl nach solanger Zeit wieder in Sturmwind zu sein. Ab morgen werde ich der Mannschaft die Aufgabe geben, die Ausschreibungen in Sturmwind zu verteilen. Um eine Rekrutierung kommen wir nicht herum, nachdem was alles passiert ist. Mit so wenig Besatzung das Schiff steuern war eine Meisterleistung und zehrte ziemlich an den Kräften. Ich hoffe nur, es tauchen brauchbare Leute auf und keine Taugenichtse. Die Blessuren der Mannschaft vom Sturm, verheilen wieder, mal sehen, welchen Auftrag wir als nächstes an Land ziehen. A. Maclean __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Ein neuer Kurs: D'''ie Tage werden zäh in Sturmwind, es lies sich kaum Besatzung auftreiben. Die Plakate bringen wohl nicht viel. Das Essen in den Tavernen ist auch nicht wirklich berauschend und außer Kerlen die den Huren nacheifern und Lichtgläubige den Armen ihre tollen Gewänder präsentieren wollen sind in Sturmwind die Hunde begraben. Es wird sich wohl nicht mehr ändern, das diese Stadt irgendwann in ihrem eigenen Dreck erstickt. Ich bin froh, wenn ich wieder hinaus fahren kann. Am heutigen Abend, trat ein Adliger auf das Deck der Windrose. Sein Lord würde mir einen Auftrag entgegenbringen. Der Kerl stank schon förmlich vor Adel. Ich soll eine Besatzung von neunzehn Leuten nach Nordend bringen. Ein großes Unterfangen und kein Auftrag der ungefährlich ist, aber er wird uns aus dem Loch hier bringen, ebenso bezahlen die Adligen gut. Das einzige Problem nun, wo bekomme ich so schnell eine Besatzung her. Wenn nicht, müssen wir auf Tagelöhner oder diese Taugenichtse von Adligen schuften lassen. Allerdings wird das dann Geldeinbußen geben. Der morgige Tag wird früh beginnen, ich werde die Stadt abklappern, schauen was sich finden lässt. A.Maclean __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Tag 6: '''D'er Wind ist heute etwas aufgefrischt, wir machen wieder ein wenig Fahrt, doch der Horizont sieht düster aus, ich hoffe bis wir dort sind, hat sich das Gewitter verzogen. Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang beobachteten Pfote, Terri und Eirim faszinierend die großen Walfamilien, die uns begleiteten. Es war einwirklich schöner Anblick und von Friede berührt, die Wale in der untergehenden Sonne auf das wie Diamanten spiegelnde Wasser zu sehen. Einige davon sind größer wie die Windrose, kaum zu glauben. Die Passagiere verhielten sich heute auch sehr ruhig,die meisten waren Unterdeck und liesen sich nicht viel blicken. Wohl hat ihnen der Rum-Verbot, besser gesagt die Sparmaßnahme nicht gepasst. Jedenfalls sind wir auf gutem Kurs nach Nordend. Bald haben wir schon die hälfte des Weges hinter uns. Ich freue mich Nordend zu sehen, auch wenn es kalt ist dort, so ist es endlich mal wieder etwas neues in meinem Leben. A. Maclean'' __________________________________________________________________________________